


Monsters

by DamadiSangue



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: Monsters stuck in your head, monsters under your bed: we are all terrible and lonely monsters.





	

"You've got no place to hide   
and I'm feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside.   
One look in my eyes, and you're running cause   
I'm coming gonna eat you alive"

\- Ruelle -

 

 

 

**Monsters**

 

 

 

 

"You will die."  
Albert stiffens his back, baring his teeth.  
"The Uroboros will fail."  
"No."  
Alex breathes, suffocating in her own weakness.  
"Nobody will survive."  
"Uroboros _**is**_ the future."  
Alex _crushes_ a laugh, holds it in her throat - let it become a breathless sob.  
"It will be your undoing."  
Alex closes her eyes, swallows a lump of tears and lost words.  
" _Please_."  
She calls him - _invokes_ him.  
Alex doesn't realize that she is crying until Albert takes her face in his hands and puts to rest any other pain.

 


End file.
